


Hannictober Ficlets 2018

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hannictober Challenge, Hugh Dancy is a clutz, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: I'm putting in my own world for Hannictober this year. It'll be short one shots every day, so stay tuned!





	1. Pumpkin Spice

Killin’ Cafe was Hannibal Lecter’s pride and joy. Even if the name was a joke based on Beverly’s suggestion, he still loved the place. There were booths lining the walls, his own art above each table, with several stools at the bar up front. There was a variety of foods and drinks to order, each a unique twist on classics from around the globe. 

Everyday, the same scruffy man came in and ordered a pumpkin spice latte. 

Normally, Hannibal wouldn’t mind repeat customers. However, this one man in particular knew how to get on every one of his nerves. He didn’t let it show, of course, but the man was a nuisance at best. Not like at first glance.

The man wore the same scruffy coat, scruffy pants, scruffy shoes, scruffy everything, and came in looking like a kicked puppy everyday at the same time. Hannibal had seen him, the underfed frame, the glasses deflecting looks, the curls that his hands had run through, and immediately thought up a dozen different paintings and recipes for this classical Grecian beauty who had wandered out of a painting and into Killin’ Cafe.

Then, unfortunately, the man tripped over a chair leg and knocked over it and himself, landing in a heap on the floor. He got to his feet near immediately, set the chair right, and set forward as though nothing had happened. 

“I’d like a pumpkin spice latte, please.”

The next day, the man knocked over a display. The next, a person. The next, a table. Hannibal loved to look at the man, especially as he kitten-licked the whipped cream of his latte off his finger, but he was a hazard to everyone and himself.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Hannibal mustered up the annoyance to say, after the man fell over nothing. “Are you coming here with the explicit purpose to destroy things?”

The man blushed prettily up to his ears. He shook his head, quickly. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t mean to. My glasses are the wrong prescription.”

Hannibal fell silent. The unasked question, “Why not go get new ones?” hung in the air like a weight.

“I’ll have a pumpkin spice latte, please.”

Hannibal had to restrain himself from banging his head against the counter.


	2. Apple Picking

There were many things Will could be accused of, but impatience was not one of them. He’d waited all year, watching as the apples outside of their tiny, shared house grew heavy and red on the branches, weighed down by juice. Hannibal had went out to pick them, only for Will to grab his sleeve and shake his head.

It was too soon.

Hannibal, confused but too infatuated to argue, nodded and turned around. 

Will watched, now with Hannibal at his side, as the days grew longer and longer, a few of the apples falling, but not many. The ones that did kept the birds occupied, leaving the shiniest ones hidden in the branches. Hannibal gestured, asking if they could go out, now. Will shook his head fervently.

It was too soon.

They waited. Or, rather, Hannibal waited for the day his husband decided the apples were ripe for the picking. Finally, weeks after Hannibal wanted, Hannibal awoke to find Will already balanced on a ladder, wearing a coat, picking apples.

“What were you waiting for?” Hannibal asked, curious.

“Apples are best after first frost,” Will chirped, and tossed Hannibal one.

He had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real-life experience, AKA my brother eating an apple too soon.


	3. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'll post more later.

Will was, to put it kindly, extremely intoxicated. Hannibal knew he shouldn't have let the man drink that whiskey, especially on pain meds and the run from Jack, but Will had looked at him so pleadingly, his big eyes so pleading, that Hannibal had left him to his drinking in the back of the motor home they now resided in.

Now, Will was laughing. At Hannibal.

“Just tell me what way, Will,” Hannibal grumbled.

“It's a crossroads,” Will wheezed. “You're looking to me for direction at a crossroads.”

There were actual tears in his eyes. Hannibal considered eating him, but quickly decided against it.

“Left? Right?” Hannibal tried, softly.

“We could've made out for months if you'd asked my opinion at a crossroads earlier,” Will was choking on his laughter.

“I'm going right.”

“No! You were doing so well!”

Hannibal went right. Will was still laughing.


	4. Dusk

Hannibal was a romantic, at heart. The near-night sky was purple and pink, the food was from a man they'd killed together, only yesterday, and it was his heart. Will hadn't even seen Hannibal take the heart. The whole scene was touching, and Will realised it was the anniversary of their first meeting.

“You're a sap,” Will huffed, but he was smiling.


	5. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't know each other beforehand. Just to make that clear.

Hannibal had spotted the man a few times over the course of the night. He'd been smiling, touching another man's arm as the man discussed politics. He'd been laughing with one of Hannibal's acquaintances. He was drinking wine, alone, smiling at Hannibal with a knowing look. Hannibal took the bait.

“Werewolf,” he greeted.

“Vampire,” the man replied, smug. “You've been watching me all night, Sugar.” This last word he said with an exaggerated southern accent.

“Have I? I'm sure you're mistaken.”

“I only know one man who would stare as though at a meal.”

Hannibal flushed. Three man laughed, looping their arms together.

“I'm Will,” he murmured. “And I'm sure that you are a vampire who can tame such savage beasts as I.”

Hannibal wished he chose a costume with a mask.


End file.
